Moodiness? Please Go Away
by CoolDiva
Summary: A grouchy, pregnant Kat is ten days overdue. RockyKatherine oneshot. No biggie.


**Disclaimer**: Of _course_ I own them. And I'm related to the Easter Bunny and Santa and I believe the sky's yellow and grass is blue. I dare anyone to tell me otherwise... ooh, pretty lights. (Blinks twice). (Put your phones down right now. I **refuse** to be committed. Can't make me).

Okay, now that I'm back from Aquitar, I'll be serious. ;-) I was just struck with the urge to do yet another pointless, wacky one-shot.

* * *

**Moodiness? Please Go Away**

Rocky DeSantos was sitting in the den of his and Katherine's house, channel-surfing. He and Kat'd gotten married three years earlier. Anyway, the twenty-eight-year-old man was happy to have a moment's peace. He loved Kat like crazy, but, his sweet ballerina was pregnant with a boy and ten days overdue. She'd been pulling the Jekyll and Hyde thing big time and it was driving him up, down and all around the wall.

'_I_ _can't believe women really do that. I only thought it happened on TV_,' he thought, shaking his head. Well, at least she was napping now. Who knew how long it would last, though? But maybe the personality that _didn't_ want to kill him for planting the seed that refused to enter the world would emerge when she woke up. He wasn't going to get his hopes up too high, though.

Rocky laughed when he stopped on a channel and saw none other than Kevin Federline on there- doing an interview. People were still talking about this guy? Kevin Federline. The former Mr. Spears. Ha! Rocky suddenly thought of his 'music career.' "K-Fedex. The world's first **no-hit** wonder," he said, sitting back on the couch and clasping his hands together behind his head. Whatever this was about would probably be side-splitting hilarious since the guy was a joke. Rocky'd always gotten a kick out of people who were famous for doing nothing. Like Paris Hilton- perfect example.

About ten minutes into the interview... "Rocky, what is the _matter_ with you?"

Rocky put the TV on mute and looked to his left to see the Duchess of Hormones standing by the couch, holding up a blue t-shirt of his and frowning. He lifted his eyebrows. Okay, so much for getting Jekyll when she woke up. Or was Hyde the good one? He couldn't remember. Crap. He swallowed hard and sat up straight.

"What are you talking about, honey?" he asked calmly.

She rolled her ocean blue eyes. "I've said a million times to put your dirty clothes in the hamper. What on earth could possibly be so hard to understand about that?"

"You're right. Sorry, sweetie," he said. It was easier to just agree and move on. Right?

"Uh-huh. _That's_ gonna make this baby come sailing right on out," she grumbled. Yeah, that had everything to do with a dirty t-shirt. He could see that. She sat down next to him and looked down at her huge belly and growled. Yes, growled. "Ugh! Get out, get out, get out!"

'_Believe me, I'd love to_,' Rocky wanted to say. He wouldn't, though. Not unless he wanted to be introduced to a whole new "lovely" personality. His friends found it funny- since Rocky was Cranky Kat's main target.

Kat shook her head. "This kid is so stubborn," she groaned. Then, she looked down at her belly again. "When you finally decide to be born, you're grounded until your first birthday." Rocky laughed- unable to help it. Kat looked over at him and the laughter ended abruptly. "So it _amuses_ you that I'm waddling around with a kid inside of me that was supposed to show up days ago?"

He gulped. "Of course not, baby. I was just- what you said was really fun- it was- um, I love you?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Men. I wish you were a seahorse."

Rocky's face scrunched up. Okay. What the hell was she talking about now? Could this possibly be personality number eight checking in or something? And was it a personality that had a seahorse fetish? Freaky... . "Um... what?"

"A seahorse. Because the male seahorses are the ones that get pregnant," Kat said dryly.

"_Really_? That's pretty wild," he said. He'd honestly had no idea. He definitely needed to pay the Animal Planet channel a few visits. Rocky smiled at Kat. "I know you're tired, sweetie, and who can blame you? I wish I could be your seahorse so you wouldn't have to go through any of this, ballerina." That should pay off, right?

"Rocky?"

"Yeah, sweetness?" he asked.

"Shut up," she said, shaking her head slowly.

Okay, so much for it paying off. Oh, well. Shutting up was a good idea anyway. He began channel-surfing again.

"This kid's never coming out," she said.

"He'll be here soon, sweetheart. Everything's gonna be fine," Rocky said.

"I want you to stop being so calm and reasonable. It's irritating and no one likes it. What is _wrong_ with you?" she said grouchily. Then, she looked at the couch in disgust. "We've gotta buy a new couch."

"Katherine... we just bought this couch a month ago," Rocky said slowly.

"What's your point, Rocky?" she said in annoyance.

"Uh... nobody knows. You're so right about this couch. It sucks big time," he said, nodding.

"Would you stop agreeing with me?" she said irritably.

"Sure, sweetie," he said. "Oh! I mean... no?" Geez!

"Let's see what's on TV. Anything but the TLC channel, though. If I see a woman giving birth, so help me," Kat said, narrowing her eyes.

'_And_ _me_,' Rocky added silently. What a fun ten days this'd been. Oh, yeah. He sighed. Kat looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you just sigh?"

"Um, whatever you want the answer to be," he said carefully.

She laughed dryly. "He's sighing. I'm the one who can't see my feet because my son wants to torture me by staying in the womb for a couple extra years and_ he's_ sighing. Of course. Why not? I'm sure he's retaining busloads of water, too."

'_Who are you talking to when you do that_?' he asked silently with raised eyebrows. Wow... .

Kat's eyes lit up, then. "Oh, leave it on this channel. I love this movie," she said, snuggling up to him. "Remember when we watched it on Valentine's Day a couple years ago? That was such a wonderful night, sweetie." She kissed his cheek sweetly and smiled softly at him.

All right. So, Jekyll- or whoever was the good one- was back again. But, for how long? Well, he'd just have to _attempt _to tread softly and enjoy it while it lasted. "Yeah. Yeah, it really was."

"Mm-hmm. It was also really romantic. So was every wedding anniversary we've had so far," she said.

"Yeah. Especially the first one. I'll never forget it," he said with a genuine smile.

She smiled back- to his relief. "When was the last time I told you that you were the sweetest, most amazing man alive?"

"When I caught that mouse," he quipped- causing her to laugh. "But, seriously, you tell me everyday in your own way, ballerina. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie," she said before sharing a sweet kiss with him. Then, she gasped and pulled away abruptly. Her eyes widened.

'_Uh-oh. Princess of Darkness is back. God, I'm glad I'm a guy_,' he thought, moving away from his wife. "Uh... what's wrong?"

She looked at him and he braced himself. "My water just broke. My water just broke!" she said joyfully.

Rocky's jaw dropped and he quickly moved over to her again. "Kitty, that's fantastic!" He was going to get his wife back!

"I know! This kid _does_ care, after all," she said happily.

"I'll say," Rocky said, hugging her. "I'm gonna get your bag, then, we'll head to the hospital." She nodded eagerly, he sprang to his feet and hurried for their bedroom. When he retrieved the bag, he hurried to head out of their bedroom. But he thought of something, stopped, looked up at the ceiling and grinned.

"Hey, God? You're _awesome_, man!"

* * *

**Just a lil somethin' I felt like doing. Yep, I was bored again and I was experiencing a little insomnia. I'm off to bed now, though. Cuz it's LATE, LOL. Cya.**


End file.
